expansefandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Navy
century |engagements =UN-MCR Cold War UN-MCR War Slow Zone Incident Free Navy Conflict Laconia-Sol Conflict(As part of the EMC) }}The United Nations Navy '('UNN) is the naval branch of the United Nations military. It is considered less technologically advanced than its Martian counterpart, the Martian Congressional Republic Navy, but has the largest fleet in Sol system and is considered to be overall superior. In 16 , the United Nations Navy was absorbed into the Consolidated Fleet, which, in turn, waged war against the Free Navy during the Free Navy Conflict. __TOC__ Earth’s military, primarily the United Nations Navy and the United Nations Marine Corps, is arguably the most powerful combined military force in the system. Most of the UN Navy is spread throughout the solar system, overseeing and protecting Earth’s interests in the Belt and the Outers or keeping the peace as part of the Earth-Mars Coalition Navy. While not as technologically advanced as the navy of the Martian Congressional Republic, the United Nations Navy is considerably larger, consisting of capital ships such as Dreadnoughts and Battleships, as well as smaller vessels like Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates, Corvettes, and more. Nevertheless, projections have shown that the technological superiority of Mars would give them the edge against Earth’s numbers in any major conflict between the two planets. The United Nations Marine Corps serves aboard UN Navy vessels and guards Earth outposts in the Belt and beyond. Marines wear vacuum-rated and radiation shielded powered armor, enabling them to engage in combat operations virtually anywhere in the system. The UNMC can place over 100 million troops on the battlefield, far outnumbering the ground forces of any other nation including Mars, and the fact that UN marines are born, raised, live, and train in the one full gravity of Earth gives them a considerable advantage against opponents accustomed to the lower gravities of Mars or the Belt. The current leader of the Outer Planets Alliance, Fred Johnson, was formerly a colonel in the United Nations Marine Corps, where he gained infamy throughout the system as the “Butcher of Anderson Station.”The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 8 - Earth Structure The exact structure and ranking system of the United Nations Navy remain largely unknown. However, according to on-screen information, the UNN is headed by the Fleet Commander (a 4 or 5 star Admiral), who is the senior-most member of the Navy and has a seat in the United Nations Security Council. The Navy itself is divided into several permanent fleets, each commanded by an Admiral. Each fleet has its assigned area of responsibility. For example, Third Fleet's area of responsibility is Jupiter and its moons; hence, it's known as the "Jupiter Fleet". However, in times of war, this division becomes rather fluid. For the purpose of executing various missions, the Navy creates temporary units of lesser size, which may consist of ships from different fleets - these units are called Task Forces. The example is ''Thomas Prince''s Task Force - a unit of UNN which was created for the sole purpose of traveling to the Ring, and later into the Slow Zone itself. UNN rank structure is somehow unclear due to noticeable differences between that and 21st century Navy rank insignias but, it generally resembles the structure and insignias of western nations' navies. The following UNN ranks were shown on screen: * Fleet Admiral (Nguyễn after reassignment) * Admiral ( ) * Captain (Yvgeny) * Commander (Kunis) * Lieutenant (Shaffer, Mancuso, Nemeroff, Gaskin - Thomas Prince's Med Bay Doctor) * Ensign (Larson gave Cotyar her weapon; Butler - Thomas Prince's Mess Hall emergency medic; Unnamed ensign detained by Thomas Prince's security) * Sailor (Fleet MP who guarded Cotyar in the Agatha King's medbay) Shipyards Fleets The United Nations Navy is divided into two main fleets. Several smaller fleets also operate as part of the main fleets were required: Ships Books= |-|TV series= Ship-classes used by the UNN History |-|Books= Eros Incident When the Donnager is destroyed by what is believed to be OPA ships, and Mars declares war on the Belt, the the UN stays neutral. Later when Holden released information on the ships that destroyed the Donnager were actually made on Earth, UNN ships fired on Martian Congressional Republic Navy ships in Mars' orbit and destroyed the Deimos deep radar station. After securing Martian space, the UNN begin laying siege to Mars, forcing, the MCRN then orders nearly all their ships in the system to return to Mars and declares war on Earth. The Belt claims it a victory, and the siege lasts for months. However, all combat remains in orbit and doesn't spread onto Martian soil. The Charles Lyell, a science vessel, escorted by the Ravi, was doing a non-Belt asteroid mapping when it was diverted to Eros to collect samples of the Protomolecule. It was in a confrontation with the Rocinante until they finally worked together to stop the asteroid. Ganymede Incident In the eighteen months since the Eros incident the MCR and UN have been in a bitter cold war. The Ganymede incident was an event where a human-protomolecule hybrid attacked Martian and UN Marines on Ganymede, killing everyone except Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Draper. The initial attack was misinterpreted by both the MCR and the UN as an attack from the other side, which lead to a battle above and on Ganymede that claimed nearly three thousand military and civilian lives, as well as over five billion MCR dollars of infrastructure damage. Post Free Navy Conflict At the end of the conflict only three of the UNN's Battleships are still operational, two of which are deployed to the Slow Zone to guard the Laconia system gate. Laconian Dominance After the defeat to the Laconian Imperial Navy the UNN was still permitted to operate as part of the Earth-Mars Coalition Navy in policing operations in the Sol system. |-|TV= Prior to the Eros Incident Sometime after the Donnager came under attack, also there was jamming in the area. UNN Fleet Commander, Admiral Souther dispacted a warship to find out what is going on. Eros Incident Ganymede Incident Slow Zone Incident Free Navy Conflict Gallery File:UN_Navy_over_Earth.jpg|The UNN in orbit around Earth. File:S03E07UNNfleetnearring8m37s.jpg|UNN fleet near the Sol Ring See also *Unused escort ship design Category:Organizations Category:United Nations Category:Military Organizations Category:UN Navy Category:Military